Network management systems require configuration of many hardware devices (e.g., switches, routers, access points, remote physical layer (PHY) devices (RPDs)). These devices have numerous characteristics, for example, but not limited to, hardware configuration, operating system, applications and state. Network Managers may want to identify a common set of devices based on specific criteria from a data set. It may be time consuming and tedious to create sets based on textual “scripts”.